Big News
by Sugered
Summary: Howl's Moving Castle: Big news. Really my first fanfic. Sophie find out she is pregnant but how will Howl react? Big thanks to corrupted heart for Betaing the first few parts for me! x
1. Chapter 1

Howl's moving castle

Big news

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's moving castle or any of the characters associated with it or anything else.

Sophie was rushing around with a wooden broom when a sudden wave of sickness struck her. She dropped the broom on the warm wooden floor of the hallway and gasped, her silver hair swaying. She ran to the bathroom; her red shoes clapping on the wood as she did. Sophie thrust open the bathroom door and ran to the toilet just in time.

Sophie gloomily trotted down the stairs to the front of the moving castle; the kitchen and dining area. The corners of her mouth were down turned and she looked pale. Marcl watched Sophie lurk across to the table as he shoved another spoonful of bread in his mouth.

"Fork or Knife?" Marcl held out the two pieces of silver cutlery to Sophie grinning. But Sophie meekly brushed them out of the way and slumped on the table.

"What's wrong Soph?" Marcl asked, growing more concerned.

"I'm not quite sure, I was sick and..." She groaned and didn't finish the sentence as she ran off t the bathroom again.

Sophie was rinsing off her face when little Hein poked his head round the door. He huffed and scuttled over to Sophie who was slumped in a heap by the sink. He huffed and put his leg on her thigh and looked up at Sophie with big eyes, almost demanding to know what was wrong. Sophie petted his head and smiled at him, she had always though Hein to be cheeky but she still loved him. She scooped him up into her arms and held his warm little body against her chest and hugged him tight. Hein after getting out of breath from being smothered into Sophie's chest huffed and jumped out. He scuttled across the bathroom floor and turned in a circle before standing on his hind legs by a medicine cupboard. Unlike the other cupboards in Sophie and Howl's bathroom, Sophie knew she was allowed into this one and whatever she drank wouldn't give her blue hair or turn her into a frog. Sophie curiously walked over to the cupboard, but as she opened it the castle gave a jolt and several items toppled onto the floor.

"Oh damnit!" Sophie sighed bending over to pick up the items. But as Sophie went to pick up the last item she found that Hein had it in his mouth.

'_What could this possibly be?'_Sophie thought. Maybe it was something for Hein, as he was a smart dog he always got what he wanted, and if he wanted medicine then he'd go to the trouble of finding it. Sophie bent over and prised it out of Hein's mouth. Hein let Sophie take it easily but a string of dog drool dribble down his chin as she took it out. Sophie giggled and took a white handkerchief out of her pocked and wiped Hein's mouth. He barked with enthusiasm and huffed quickly before running out on his short legs through the door. Puzzled, Sophie turned over the cylinder tin.

Sophie gasped and dropped it on the floor as she read the first line:

'_Pregnancy test'_

The word rang over and over in Sophie's head, opening up new doors. Sophie came to realise that Hein could be right. She had been sick a lot.

'_But we were always careful!_' Sophie thought again. She scrunched up her fist and breathed deeply. How could she be so careless? Sophie had always used contraceptive but maybe, one had broken? Tears welled up in Sophie's eyes. They glittered in the daylight as they slid down her cheek and dripped onto the floor.

'_How could a baby ever be brought up safely in our family?'_ She thought. Marcl had been old enough and wise enough that he knew not to do anything dangerous in the castle. But what if a baby drank an un-safe potion or burnt itself? The thoughts were spinning round in Sophie's head like a sea troubles hitting hard against the sides of her head and crashing back down in roaring waves.

'_Ok, Ok, Sophie you need to stay calm!'_

She snapped inside her head, calming the ocean of thoughts immediately. She picked up the silver tin and opened the cap slipping the pregnancy test into her hand. She followed the instructions and waited for the result.

"G'morning Marcl!" Howl marched cheerily into the room. He blindly chucked a newspaper across the table and it crashed into several plates, a few smashed on the floor. Howl spun around; puzzled.

"Why hasn't Sophie cleared up the plates?" Howl pointed a demanding finger at Marcl.

'_Oh shiz'_ Marcl said in his head. Marcl didn't want to say about Sophie being sick, that would just worry Howl and then Calcifer would probably come to the conclusion that Sophie was pregnant and brainwash Howl with that idea. Marcl pondered in his head for a moment.

"Well come on, spit it out, Marcl!" Howl laughed.

"Uhm...Ur...Sophie was kidnapped by a witchy looking lady!" Marcl suddenly realised what he had said and began to shape the plan in his head.

"What?! My poor wife! .Lady…GONE?!!"

Marcl nodded.

"I must go find her!!!!" And with that Howl grabbed his cape and threw it out his shoulders. He was about to open the door when Marcl had to remind him that he was only wearing boxers and a cape. Howl nodded before using a spell to dress himself. He switched the dial on the door before opening it on a market scene. He dashed out and slammed the door behind him. Marcl sighed,

'_Man Sophie owes me!'_

Marcl scooped up the shattered pieces of china onto a tea towel and fed them to Calcifer.

"So where is Sophie really, kid?" Calcifer asked between chewing up the broken plates.

"Here, of course!"

"Here? Then why did you-"

"Sophie's sick, I just didn't want to alert Howl! Look if you tell Howl then I'll pour a bucket of water over you!"

"Oh god no, not the water!" Calcifer shrunk small and showed a scared face on him.

"Hey kid ya gonna eat that?" Calcifer look over at Sophie's plate.

"No you can have it." Marcl emptied the plate into the fireplace as the fiery demon devoured the food.

Sophie was squeezing her eyes tight as she took the finished pregnancy test in her hands. She flipped the result over and got ready. Slowly she opened her eyes. At first she peeked but her eyelids soon flicked open.

"Oh….oh….OH CRAP!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle

**Title:** Big News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of the characters associated with it or anything else.

--

Sophie let out an exasperated moan as she looked at the pregnancy test results.

"Positive?!" She gasped. Sophie sat on the end of the bed and stared at the plastic tube as if it wasn't true; the blue on the screen laughing silently at her. Sophie carefully put the test back in its tin and slid it in her dress pocket. She paced up and down her room, casually avoiding the many charms and stuffed cows lying on the floor, as if a bomb had gone off. Sophie had threatened Howl to remove all the stuff out of the room if he didn't clear up, unfortunately he wasn't that type of person.

'_How can this ever work? Something could happen- something will happen! The baby, no, my baby, just isn't safe. Howl will hate the idea! He doesn't want to be a father; he's still so young and active, having to look after a young child will just hold him down. We'll be stressed all the time from looking after the baby!'_

Sophie cried out in frustration and started to cry again. This time she sobbed so loudly that Marcl and Heen poked their heads around the bedroom door.

"Sophie!" Marcl ran over to Sophie and hugged her while Heen trotted over on his short legs and whined.

"Oh Marcl!" Sophie held onto his shoulders. "I'm pregnant!" she sobbed.

"I… know Sophie, I think I… realised that; we all did apart from Howl." Marcl patted Sophie's silver hair. But hearing this only made Sophie cry even harder; creating a wet patch on Marcl's shirt. Heen huffed at his mistress' wailing and marched out of the room, thinking she was making too much fuss.

"I just don't know what to do. This isn't exactly the sort of place to bring up a baby!"

"Listen Sophie, I think you'd make a great mother! You've always been like one to me, the perfect one. And Howl would make a great father!" Marcl's enthusiasm cheered Sophie up a bit; an attempted smile trembled at the corners of her mouth.

"But when should I tell him? I can't leave it to too late; I will get a bulge anyway."

"Well, tell him tomorrow. Right now he thinks you've been kidnapped by a shady looking lady!"

"Marcl?! Whatever you told him, you're taking the blame!" Sophie giggled ruffling Marcl's ginger tuft. "Sorry to put you through this, you're more mature then I am!"

"You're not so old yourself though, Sophie."

"I guess." Sophie sighed and got up. Heen had been lingering by the door; checking if Sophie was okay, but he had fallen asleep in the process and Sophie heaved him up.

"Oh, you heavy lump, Heen!" she gasped. Heen opened his heavy eyelids a gap and then closed them again when he had found out it was just Sophie rocking him about; not the boat to take him off to dreamland.

--

"Okay Soph, we've got this all worked out." Marcl was looking into Sophie's eyes, leaning across the table. They were both in the kitchen and Sophie's hair was looking a mess. The silver strands had been intentionally messed up; to make her look a bit more 'kidnapped'. "So when Howl walks in, just act calm. All you have to do is ask him to sit down and then, ya' tell him!"

"Oh, okay..." Sophie nodded uncertainly. It wasn't the best thing; telling Howl she was pregnant after she had been supposedly kidnapped, which she hadn't. They were all hoping that Howl wouldn't turn into his usual gloopy mess when he heard the news. Sophie, Marcl and Heen all sat in room at the front of the castle; each one of them tense. Suddenly the dial clicked. Sophie gasped and quickly ran things over in her head one last time and Marcl quickly pulled up a paper, but Heen was running around in circles in a panic and huffing every lap.

"Heen!" Sophie hissed, but it was too late. Howl strode into the castle and closed the door behind him. His hair was wet from being out in the rain and his eyes were tired. He sighed and stepped up the few steps into the dining area. He stopped in the middle of hanging up his cape on a peg, his head turning slowly towards Sophie, eyes full of rage.

"Sophie, dear," Howl said "What a surprise to see you here!" His voice was getting louder and louder, "To see you sitting here at the table doing absolutely nothing!!"

--

He was in an outrage and his cape was flung to the side of the room, where it flopped helplessly on the floor.

"Damn it, Sophie. Can't you be more careful?" Howl's voice was returning to a more calm tone now. "At least…At least you're alive." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose; leaning against the wall. He was heading for the stairs when his wife managed to call out his name:

"Howl?"

"What is it?" Howl didn't even bother turning towards Sophie. She frowned and looked down at her hands on the table, the dim glow from Calcifer casting a yellow tinge on them.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. Howl walked on slowly up the stairs and Sophie leant forward on the table. "Ugh, I didn't tell him!" Her eyes were filled with angry tears; the longer she left it, the harder it would get to tell Howl. The tears quickly sunk back into her eyelids and Sophie groaned.

"It's okay Soph, it's not easy to tell someone something like that," Marcl tried to comfort Sophie.

"Tell him what?" Calcifir suddenly chipped in. Sophie and Marcl stared at each other in horror; should they let Calcifir know?

"I'm pregnant!" Sophie blurted out. And actually, she felt good telling someone about it, although telling Howl would be a lot harder. She didn't know how she could look into his bright, glittering eyes and tell him such news.

"Pregnant are ya?" Calcifir thought to himself then chuckled, "I'd love to see some little kids tottering around the place, causing mischief and annoying Howl." Sophie smiled. Maybe having a baby wasn't this bad after all?

"Well, we best get working on plan B!" Marcl got up and slapped the black and white print paper back down on the wooden table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle

**Title:** Big News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of the characters associated with it or anything else.

--

Sophie felt relaxed as she walked down the busy market lane. There were stalls either side of her crowded with exotic silks and local, gleaming fish. She leant over one wooden stall and peered down at the neatly sewn socks. They were made of a colourful and soft to touch material. She looked at the sizes and almost gasped when she saw the tiny pair of socks. Alarm bells rang in her head and she turned away; the thought of telling Howl she was pregnant coming back. She walked down a few steps. The market continued along the whole lane and out on the seafront. Sophie was pondering how she would tell howl – if he didn't melt- and how he would react. Her trails of thoughts were interrupted as two screaming toddlers ran passed her, knocking over a barrel of potatoes. The infants screamed and turned around to run; but were faced by a red faced looking mother. She scowled down at the two children; a tear slipping down one face and the other was looking down at the ground; ashamed. The mother smacked both children across the face and Sophie winced and held her hand to her mouth as she saw them fall to the ground. She turned around and tried to ignore the wailing children. The thought of treating her own child like that sickened her and she put a hand over her stomach as if to let the baby know that it was safe with her.

--

Sophie returned home after a strange trip around the market. She placed her shawl over a wooden peg, noticing that Howl's cape was there as well. She bit her lip; knowing that this was a good chance to tell him. Sophie trod quietly up the stairs and peered round each door individually looking for Howl. But just as she was about to open her bedroom door it was flung open and her hand was brushed aside as Howl ran out the room.

"Sorry Sophie, darling. No time for a chat I have just discovered something amazing!" Howl ran into the bathroom; the wooden door swing madly on it's hinges. Sophie peered round to see Howl decanting a sickly blue liquid into a bowl with blood red water in it. As the blue hit the surface of the red, purple smoke rose up into a mushroom cloud before slowly fading into the air, leaving behind silver glitter in the bowl. Sophie didn't want to disturb him on a rampage and slowly shut the door. She sighed and slid down the hard wall and slumped on the warm floor, though to her it seemed dead cold. She stared at her hands as she rubbed them together and sighed. She fought back the urge to cry and had to run downstairs to the dining area where she sat on the window sill to cry. Wet tears poured down her face. She tried to wipe them away but they kept on pouring down her face. She finally took out a small handkerchief and wiped her eyes dry with it; her eyes puffy and red from crying. She sniffed a few times before getting up and tucking the handkerchief back in her dress pocket. Sophie knew that she had to tell Howl soon, the guilt was quickly eating her from the inside and her heart shuddered every time she looked into his eyes- knowing she was hiding something from him.

--

Sophie dragged her feet drearily into the dining area and flopped down at the table. Marcl came over with lunch and laid the table for three. Sophie bit her lip as she realized the third place was set for Howl. She watched Howl as he skipped into the room and sat down in front of Sophie, smiling at her; her heart galloped fast in her chest. Sophie had to turn away so Howl didn't see the guilt on her face, or her red eyes. But all the worries were gone from Sophie as she smelt the lunch they were about to eat; hot chicken soup and warm, crispy bread. Sophie wolfed down her meal but yet she still craved more.

"Wow, I've never seen you eat that quickly dear!" Howl laughed. "Still hungry?"

"Yeah," Sophie sighed.

"Here you go, dear." Howl passed his bread over to her. He was in a good mood today and he seemed to have forgotten what happened the other day. Sophie smiled to herself, today would be a good time to tell him. She took a bite out of the bread and swallowed without chewing. But it got stuck in her throat and she ended up choking on it. Marcl patted her on the back and she soon stopped.

"Sophie, you seem to be in another world altogether today. Is something the matter?" Howl asked, looking at Sophie again; so innocently that Sophie could have cried.

"Oh….n-n-othing. I'm just going to get a glass of water." Sophie got up and went to get a glass out of the cupboard. She held it under the tap, the cool liquid splashed into the glass. Sophie listened to quiet the conversation Howl was having with Marcl.

"So, Marcl?" Howl looked at Marcl.

"What?" The young boy said.

"Oh come, it's pretty obvious something is up with Sophie. I just don't know what. Nothing bad has happened has it? Oh no!" Howl put his hand up to his mouth, Marcl and Sophie froze as Howl did.

"I didn't upset her too much yesterday did I?" They all released a sigh of relief. "Oh, I must've done. I shouldn't get so stressy over things." Howl laughed and sighed.

"Sophie darling come over here for a minute." Sophie put down her glass and walked over to Howl. He sat her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her, Sophie leant her head against Howl's chest; listening to his heartbeat. Howl could smell the scent of Sophie's flowery shampoo coming of her soft hair.

"I didn't mean to upset you yesterday. I was just in a bad mood."

"I know." Sophie looked up at him and smiled. They exchanged a small kiss before Marcl flung a wooden bowl at Howl, which he easily intercepted. He laughed and threw one back at Marcl. But it missed him and landed in the fireplace and Calcifir quickly devoured it before anyone could retrieve it. After their bowl fight, they all helped tidy up. Unfortunately there was not much left for fire demon to eat due to Sophie's sudden hunger. The guilt returned to Sophie as she realized this. She sat in a rocking chair in the corner and rocked back and forth slowly. She closed her eyes and calmed down her nerves, but it was hard to do with Howl and Calcifir jabbering on in the background.

"Will you two be quiet?" Sophie groaned.

"Oh come on Soph, it's only lunchtime. You can't be tired already?" Howl said.

"Yes, I am."

"Maybe you're ill. We should go see a doctor." Howl said. Sophie hid her angst.

"Nah. Sophie- Ill? Everybody knows that she's…" Calcifir's voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying and Howl had a puzzled look on his face. Sophie silently killed Calcifir a thousand times in her head, yet that would do nothing to solve the trouble he had just got her in.

"Sophie? What is it? What's wrong? Are you hiding something from me?" Howl looked at Sophie's worried face, his face reflecting hers. Sophie gulped and took a deep breath.

"Howl I'm pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from fanfic writer**: Oh I pondered so much over Howl would react! I tried to consider the possibilities and I hope you like what happens! And I almost wrote lemon but I realised that I only rated it a T (I think) so I had to stop myself! This part is a bit short and un-betaed. Enjoy!

**--**

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle

**Title:** Big News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of the characters associated with it or anything else.

--

Howl's face was frozen; time seemed to hold its breath and there was nothing but silence. The clock on the wall ticked by –tick, tick, tick, tick- but it wasn't important at this moment and it seemed like no time passed at all.

"Preg…nant" Howl finally spoke up, his eyes boring into the floor, not looking at Sophie.

"Y-y-yes." Sophie stuttered. She was waiting for Howl to explode, for the world to burst into flames because she had told him something she shouldn't have; something that never should have happened. And then Howl did explode.

"SOPHIE YOU'RE PREGNANT?!!" Howl leapt into the air and landed by Sophie grabbing her hands and looking into her eyes. But this wasn't an explosion of anger – but an explosion of joy.

"Yes, that's right." Sophie said still unsure.

"Oh Sophie, that's marvelous. Mind you, we need to take more precautions," Howl smiled eyeing Sophie up and down as she bushed.

"You're not angry?" Sophie asked quietly. Howl picked Sophie off the ground and beamed at her.

"Why would I be angry?" Howl was still beaming at her. Sophie smiled back as her heart fluttered freely in her chest as the once heavy burden had now been lifted off.

"Sophie?" Howl looked more serious now. "Sophie, I know that you're scared of me. I amaze people some times but other times I scare them." Sophie rolled her eyes at the 'amazing people' part. "But I don't want you to be scared of me. I know you've been hiding something and it must have been this. So, next time, don't be afraid to tell me anything that's wrong." Sophie smiled at him –how sweet.

"Don't worry, after this I don't think I'll be afraid anymore!"

"Well, you're never afraid to tell me to do the dishes." Howl sighed melodramatically looking at the small pile of dishes to wash up. "So, I think we need to talk about this properly later, but for now let's relax!" Howl started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Uh uh uh! Excuse me, Mr, but what happened to cleaning these dishes?" Sophie grinned. Howl groaned and minced over to the pile of bowls; very, very, very slowly.

--

Sophie was reading her copy of 'Sense of Sensibility' in bed while her husband was reading a large, floppy and tattered spell book. The light lit the room dimly and the castle was quiet regarding that it was a moving castle and still made a soft mechanical sound.

"So?" Sophie said turning to Howl while snapping shut her book and putting it on the bed side table. "Are we gonna' talk about this child?"

"Ah yes, just one second, dear." Howl shut his book and got up and placed it on a shelf in their room. He got back into the bed and turned to Sophie.

"You know, I wasn't scared only of just telling of you that I'm pregnant, I'm also scared of how we will raise this child?"

"Oh you mean like changing nappies and staying up all night to feed the baby? I can handle that…I think…" Howl thought of possible scenarios in his head and started rescheduling how he would manage his day – 4'o'clock is potions time and 5'o'clock is supper so he'd reschedule those to when the baby was asleep and so on…..-.

"Howl? Are you listening to me?" Howl snapped out of his pondering.

"Oh, yes I am. I still don't see what you're trying to get at?"

"I'm trying to get at that this…this castle in a danger zone. There are potions and magical ingredients lying all over the place. There are balconies which the baby might fall off and…" Sophie was flustered as worries tumbled out of her mouth. Howl kissed her to quiet her; her soft lips parted against his and her wide eyes fluttered to a close as his did. Sophie's tongue touched the tip of his and she felt a spark of electricity. Howl's tongue danced over Sophie's. Sophie felt stars explode and a dizzying heat within her; 'Howl was a good kisser,' she had thought to herself. Howl's hands caressed Sophie's back and he held her against his chest. Her hands ran through his soft black hair; the dim orange glow lighting up this passionate couple. They separated for a split moment and then their mouths connected back again. Sophie could have kept on all day if it hadn't been for a sudden jolt in the castle as it tripped momentarily over a large rock. Sophie gasped and Howl smirked. He watched her as she blushed; her cheeks were clouded with a rosy colour.

"Uhm…Where was I? Oh yes, and there's Calcifer and the baby might burn itself on him."

"Sophie stop worrying!"

"I' m not worrying, I'm just considering the possibilities…Oh you're right, all this happening recently has got me really worked up."

"You need to relax Sophie." Howl sank back into the bed. Sophie lay next to him and put her arm across his chest. He wrapped an arm around Sophie's waist. Sophie managed to fall asleep easily, instead of being kept up nights on end by the trouble eating away at her she slept peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle

**Title:** Big News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of the characters associated with it or anything else.

**Note from Author: **Sorry it's been so long since I last updated!!! Here is part 5!!!

--

Sophie yawned and turned over in the bed. It was empty and spacious. She opened her eyes to see that Howl had actually gotten up without Sophie dragging him out of bed. So why was he up so early? A crash from the bathroom made her jump up suddenly.

"HOWL?!!" Sophie ran down the corridor and opened the bathroom. Howl was standing in the middle of the chaos of a bathroom with a paintbrush in one hand and a pot of gloop in the other.

"Ah…Sophie you're up." Howl chuckled, "Sophie you've got to see this! I made a crib for the baby!" Sophie eyed the crib up and down. It was perfect, but Howl had painted it lime green.

"Darling it's lovely. But why…lime green?" Howl's face fell.

"Well, it glows in the dark, so the baby won't be scared!" Howl smiled as Sophie slapped her forehead.

"Honey, why don't I paint it?"

"Well…..hrm" Howl mumbled to himself as Sophie stepped forward and yanked the paintbrush out of Howl's reluctant hand. "Ok then, I give in! Painting is too hard, I need another manicure!" His voice faded as he walked out of the bathroom and sulked around the rest of the house. Sophie wondered what colour to paint it and settled on just removing the paint and varnishing the wood for she felt that painting it the wrong colour would offend the baby. If she were a baby girl, she wouldn't want a blue crib.

"Sophie, my love, are you done painting?" Howl asked Sophie as she sat down on his lap; the rocking chair leaned backwards and then settled down after a few rocks. Sophie leaned into Howls chest and relaxed.

"I didn't paint it in the end." Sophie smiled looking at Howl's puzzled face, "I just varnished it. I thought the baby might…."

"What is it?"

"It's a little embarrassing. Stupid now I think about it…"

"What Sophie?"

"Well I thought that the baby would be offended if it were the wrong colour!" Sophie giggled. Howl joined in.

"Oh Sophie, that's not so silly! I, myself, would be offended!" Howl laughed. Sophie got up. "We will have to prepare for the baby then. Looks like you're going on another trip into town." And groan came from Howl; it was winter and he didn't want his lovely locks getting dried out.

"B-b-ut Sophieee…." Howl whined looking pleadingly up at Sophie with big puppy dog eyes.

"Hey I'm the one who's pregnant!!!" Sophie picked up her jacket and walked towards the door.

"Well then why don't I have the baby?"

"If you had a baby, you'd die for sure!" Sophie turned the dial and stepped out the door. The door shut gently and Howl was left alone. He sat there silently for a moment, staring into space when his brain started working again and he snapped out of his trance. He got up and went to look in the mirror, brushing his hair with a soft brush. He put it down then had an idea and ran up to the bathroom, thumping up the stairs and on the landing. Howl raced through the door and slammed it shut behind him. He stood looking at the cradle in the middle of the room. He leapt towards his cupboard and pulled out the necessary ingredients for his plan. Mixing them in the bathtub –like he always did- he watched as they formed a clear liquid with a thick gloopy texture. He smiled to himself and scooped it up into an empty varnish tin, then taking a large paintbrush he began to paint the cradle with his newly made paint.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle

**Title:** Big News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of the characters associated with it or anything else.

--

"Howl! I'm back!!" Sophie called as she shut the door behind her. She walked up the steps and plonked the bags she was carrying down on the table and let out a sigh of relief. "I got such cute little clothes for it, and I bought back a list of shops that supply anything else we need…Howl?" Sophie called up the steps; there came no reply. She frowned and tucked her silver hair behind her ear as she climbed the steps. She walked along to the bathroom; for Howl was usually in there. And he was. But he was painting the crib. Sophie looked at the tin of varnish and gasped.

"Howl! I've already painted it! No need to paint it again!!" Sophie rushed forward and tried to grab the paintbrush from Howl's hand but he held it out of reach and laughed as Sophie jumped up and down to try and get it.

"Oh no no no. Sophie, this is not varnish." Sophie stopped jumping up and down and looked up at Howl. He stared back at her deep eyes. "This is something I whipped up while you were out!" Sophie immediately started jumping for the brush again. Howl dropped the brush onto the newspaper on the floor surrounding the cradle and scooped Sophie up. She let out a small yelp as he carried her and sat down on a wooden chair by the cupboard in the bathroom. He placed her on his lap and kissed her gently on the lips. But Sophie turned away.

"Howl!!! No excuses! Just _what_ did you paint the crib with?!!" She pouted and frowned at Howl, her cheeks red with frustration. Howl smiled back at her.

"Sophie, my love, I'll explain shall I? Well this is a very special paint. Clear at first it changes colour based on what a person wants. And that certain person will be our baby. So if he/she wants purple, it'll change to purple! If he/she wants green it'll turn t-" Howl was stopped mid sentence as Sophie hugged him.

"Oh Howl that's amazing! Probably the most sensible concoction you've ever made."

"What about the umbrella that pops up when it gets wet?"

"Yes, but don't you remember that when Marcl fell in the lake with it he got in a tangle and almost ended up drowning."

"Yes but it was my marvellous exploding pebble which saved him by blowing him up onto the bank." Howl said as he tossed his hair to the side.

"Speaking of Marcl. Where is he?" Sophie asked, she got up and patted down her dress.

"He's seeing your sister."

"Oh right. Well he better be back in time for dinner!!" Howl got up to tidy up the paint but in the process tripped over a small dog and fell into the bath full of clear, thick syrup. He yelped out loud. Hein huffed and ran round in circles.

"Howl!!" Sophie gasped pulling him out. His shoulders shuddered as loud sobs were let out.

"Howl! Howl?! Does it burn?" She watched as the clear paint was replaced by a green oozing liquid. Sophie swore and quickly pulled out the plug, but the paint resisted to go down easily and slowly trickled down the plug hole like treacle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle

**Title:** Big News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of the characters associated with it or anything else.

--

Howl was slumped on the floor in a pool of green slime; it oozed out as the paint slowly made its way down the plug. He mumbled something.

"What is it Howl?"

"H…h..hair..m..m..my hair.." His voice was raspy. Sophie rolled her eyes. She heard the door click shut and ran out onto the landing; her black boots clomped madly on the wooden floor as she almost tripped up.

"Marcl? Marcl if that's you get up here now!!!" She shouted down the short staircase.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" A ginger haired boy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh no…" He sighed as he saw Howl's green arm poking out the doorway. "Give him a ba-"

"I can't, the potion he made in there won't go down the plug hole..."

"Well then just use the second bath!!" Marcl exclaimed. Snapping his fingers he begun to drag Howl across the wooden floor; leaving a snail like trail as he did.

"Wait, Marcl!" Sophie caught up with him. "Second bath? I thought we only had one in the whole castle." Sophie watched as Marcl looked up at her as if he didn't believe her. There was silence for a moment.

"Sophie…Did you really think that it would be sensible to have one bath in the entire castle?! Even if you did sort out a rota for the bath, Howl hogged it all the time. In that time, I discovered this!" Marcl excitedly pulled open a door in the hall way. Sophie had always thought it a store cupboard, but she saw as Marcl pushed back a few coats at the back that there was another door. Marcl opened it and dragged Howl in. Sophie followed into the dimly lit room. It was dusty and the furniture needed a good polish. There was a little wooden cupboard with an array of salts and bath stuff and a big, white bathtub in the middle of the room. She helped Marcl push Howl into the bath and he slid down the side to the bottom; still mumbling words. Marcl pushed up his sleeves and turned the tap on. Hot water streamed out; steam rising up as it did. It washed the green ooze off of Howl's feet and a small pool of greenish water began to build up in the bath. Sophie found some salts in the cupboard and sprinkled a handful of the white grains into the bath.

"Marcl, you can go now. Why don't you go see what there is for dinner." Sophie said finally relaxing.

"Ok, Soph!"

"Thank you." She smiled at him. Turning her attention to howl –who had just begun to start groaning- she rolled hers eyes and walked over. She knelt beside the bath; resting her arms on the edge. "Howl." She said. Howl groaned and turned over; the last bits of green were washing of his skin. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sophie. Smiling his lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sophie." Howl sat up and embraced Sophie. She squeaked as Howl was still a little bit slimy but she didn't care. The two of them laughed and Howl finished washing and drying off before Marcl called up the steps. Following Howl, Sophie walked at a steady pace along the corridor. She looked down at her stomach now and saw that it was already in a swollen shape and getting bigger every day. Images of her struggling to do housework while having a big, heavy stomach in her way made her groan.

Sophie sat down at the wooden table; thankful Marcl had cooked, for she was extremely hungry. She quickly ate her meal and started on any spare, surprising Marcl and Howl yet again as Sophie didn't usually eat this much. But they knew she was pregnant and that most people said that pregnant women had to 'eat for two' when they were. Howl wasn't sure he believed this.

"Hey, Sophie." Marcl said half way through the meal. "Have you been to see the doctor yet?"

"Doctor? But I already know I'm pregnant…" Sophie frowned.

"Yeah, but you need to see him so he can make sure you're healthy. Both of you. You and the baby."

"Oh…" This had never come across in Sophie's mind. "Well, I better go see him then shan't I? Shall I go tomorrow?"

"He'll be booked up. Go the day after." Sophie looked down at her belly and placed a hand on it; hoping her baby was safe. Hoping she wasn't doing anything wrong. She put down her fork, she had suddenly gone quiet.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Sophie said quietly while standing up.

"Soph, usually you finish the spare and want even more." Howl said. He got up and helped Sophie up to bed. He came back down and took the plates.

"I didn't mean to scare her." Marcl said solemnly.

"It's okay, Marcl. Don't worry. She's always been worried ever since she found out she was pregnant." Howl finished washing up the plates - or dipping half of them in hot water so he didn't get his hands wet - and put them onto a rack to dry; watching the soapy suds slide off them slowly. "Hey Marcl?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…Do you think I will be a good father?" Howl swallowed. Marcl grinned,

"Of course, Howl! You've looked after me."

"I know it's just. I've always feared that I might hurt the child."

"Howl you fear a lot of things. But for one that's a sensible fear." Marcl giggled making Howl smile. "Everyone around here worries too much. It ain't gonna be good for that baby!" Howl nodded his head and sighed. He wouldn't know whether he would be a good father or not until the baby was born, but until then he would be a good person and stop worrying so much. He dried his hands and walked towards the cupboard with big strides.

"Well then. Game of checkers Marcl?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle

**Title:** Big News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of the characters associated with it or anything else.

**Note from author: **I'm sorry for not posting anything for a while. I'm sorry some have been short and not my best; I don't have a beta anymore, and haven't had since about chapter 3 or 4.

--

Howl put the last baby proofing lock on the dusty, oak potions cabinet high up on the wall and stepped down off the rickety wooden chair; it groaned in protest. Sophie thought him paranoid, but Howl really couldn't risk a baby getting into his potions cabinet full of intoxicating potions, even when Howl himself couldn't reach it. He pushed the chair aside with a scrape, and hearing the door click; ran downstairs to greet Sophie.

He ran up to his heavily pregnant wife; it had been about five months now since she first went to see the doctor and she had been for a few checkups here and there; the baby was going to be due soon. Slowing down he hugged her carefully and caressed the large bump on her stomach. Sophie smiled; cradling the swollen area in her pale hands.

"Back to names Soph. We still haven't agreed, and really, it must be…what a month away or so until the baby arrives?" Howl asked. He strode across the room to poke Calcifer with an iron rod for a bit – Calcifir's flames danced around the iron rod as it hit the coal; golden sparks leapt out.

"Hey, I've only just gotten through the door!! Howl!" Sophie cried out at the mess on the floor. Howl had left screws and bits of plastic as he had taken apart a few baby locks; curious at how they worked. Sophie was about to rush over and pick up the metal mess, when Howl moved over to her and gently grabbed her wrist and pushed ahead of her to the pile of mess on the other side of the kitchen.

"Why don't you sit down, Soph?" Sophie smiled and plonked herself down on a comfortable, squishy chair, which seemed to almost eat her as she sunk slowly into its voluptuous pillows.

"If it's a girl; how about Charlotte?" Sophie pondered.

"Elizabeth is too common! How about something different? Like….Imogen?"

"Oh no no!" Sophie moaned. "Well we want something uncommon and common. Something in the middle."

"Ophelia?" Howl spoke up. Sophie thought for a moment; it was a beautiful name, if not slightly uncommon.

"Ophelia eh? Hrm…Well it's not too bad I guess!" Howl sighed in relief. "But, what about boy names?"

"Unfortunately, Markl is taken." Howl smiled and went on, "How about Thomas?"

"Thomas is too way common!!"

"Like Elizabeth isn't?" Howl raised his eyebrow; Sophie pouted in return and glared at him.

"Fine then," Sophie twirled her starlit hair around a finger and thought. "Leon? Then it'd be okay if he were wild, like _someone_ I know..." Sophie looked over at Howl and they both giggled.

"Not too bad Soph. We can talk about it later…"

"We always talk about it later!" There was silence for a moment.

"But, we did get further this time!" Silence curdled in the room and tension built up. The ticking of the clock was heavy and it seemed to ring out loud in the quiet. Sophie stared at the wall, silently fuming while Howl thought how to address the situation.

"Okay then, we'll talk about it now…" Howl began.

"Not now Okay?!" Sophie stormed over to the door; a typhoon followed her as she swept out the room while Howl stood stuck to the spot; trembling on the inside. There came a wheeze from the corner as Heen huffed and trotted out after Sophie. Howl slumped down on a chair. What had he done to upset her?

"Pregnant women…" A low voice said. Turning to the fireplace, Howl glanced at the warm, fiery shape in the fireplace. "Not that you did anything wrong. Hormones really. Gotta' watch out for that. It's just being pregnant that's making her stressy." The fire demon grinned.

"You think so?" Howl leaned forward and ran a hand through his midnight hair while sighing.

"Don't worry Howl, everything will be Okay. Until the baby comes…"

"What do you mean?" Frowning, the fire demon grinned again at Howl's naivety and explained:

"Well, you two will both be stressed out. No sleep, all your attention on the little tyke as he cries for reasons you have to guess at…" Howl hadn't thought of this; not even in his darkest nightmares. He could see it now; a wailing baby, tired adult faces and his beautiful Sophie stressing out, the lines of age creasing her soft skin. He let out a groan and slumped back in the chair. Its squishiness was inviting and the faintly lit warm room made him drowsy, slowly, he shut his aching eyes and drifted off into a feverish nightmare.

In his nightmare he was sitting in a dark, dusty room in the castle. Looking in the mirror he could see dark dishevelled hair and gloomy rings under his tired eyes reflected back at him. There was stubble on his chin and the suddenly a loud wail started up. Getting up he tried to walk to the door; he legs seemed to weigh a tonne each. The door groaned on its hinges and as it opened the wailing stopped. Howl peered down a dark, dusty corridor. Taking a step onto the floorboard it made a loud creak. Loud cries rang out again; infant cries. It was coming from a room at the end of the corridor. He reached out towards it. It seemed so near, yet so far. He felt his weight crash underneath him as he tried to run towards the door; falling down to the ground, his arms flailing in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle

**Title:** Big News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of the characters associated with it or anything else.

**Note from author: **Really sorry but with exams and coursework I haven't really had the time to write the fanfic. I also got sidetracked by an original story just for fun which I may post. I'd almost forgotten about it! It will be finished in about 2 chapters though and then I will start something new.

--

Gasping, Howl suddenly awoke from his frantic nightmare. Wiping the sweat off his brow he glanced at the time, noting it was almost eight o'clock and that he'd be needed to help Sophie to do the chores. A sudden noise made him stand up; but it was only Marcl knocking over various objects as he tried to take a broom out the cupboard to sweep the floors- plastic buckets and wooden objects hit the floor bouncing and echoing throughout the castle.

All chores had to be done so before breakfast, as instructed by Sophie. And with her almost ready to give birth, everything had to be spotless. Howl wasn't quite sure of what would actually happen on the day. He just supposed that it'd come out, there'd be a bit of blood and that'd be that. But recent nightmares showed him screaming, pain, gushing blood and even Sophie dead. This worrying new information made Howl's stomach clench tight. If it had not been for Sophie's good health, Howl's worrying would have been out of control. Sighing he picked up some crusty pots and chucked them into the basin. He dipped his hands into the warm, soapy water and began to wash them up; popping any bubbles which wandered and floated out of the soapy water. Sunlight shone through the window; casting glowing squares on the floor as light filtered through the glass. It was a sunny day, and Howl decided he would go for a walk after lunch. Howl glanced at his watch. Five washed up pans later and Sophie had not come down yet for breakfast. Frowning, Howl put the last bowl on the drying rack and crept upstairs. Turning into the bedroom he saw Sophie huddle over her stomach.

"Soph!" Howl rushed over. Sophie looked up at him and smiled weakly, her face was pale and sweaty. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Howl, don't worry." She stopped for a moment and gasped in a breath of air and rubbed her stomach, "the baby's just being a pain. It's nothing." Howl rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Well come down for breakfast when you want it." He would have stood up and smiled but Sophie continued to huddle over her stomach. They sat in silence for a bit until Sophie gasped out in pain and Howl ran for her coat and helped her to the door. They only had time to quickly usher to Marcl they were going to see the doctor as they flew out the door and down the street to the local hospital; the poor red haired boy stood puzzled as he watched Howl pull Sophie down the busy market lane.

"I shouldn't put any stress on the baby," a kind doctor with a wrinkled face and ashy beard told the worried couple. Sophie and Howl were sat in his modest examination room, there was a simple bed, curtain and few surgical tools and charts but that was it.

"But be prepared. The baby is due any moment really, so I would have a bag by the door."

"When do you think doctor?" Howl asked urgently. The old man smiled at the father-to-be and at the angst he saw in the man's face he had seen in so many other young parents.

"Don't worry at all. But I would say…well," He stroked his beard and looked at his clipboard, "perhaps tomorrow or any time this week!" There was an excited squeal from Sophie and she squeezed Howl's hand. She looked into his pale, mesmerising eyes and they looked back deep into hers; almost smiling at her. They were excited and nervous and both new the next few days were going to be nail biting. Thanking the doctor the couple walked back down the street to find the door which led them to their magical, moving castle. Once back in they were thoroughly interrogated by Marcl; they had to apologize again and again for not taking him with them. Calcifir lapped up the conversation over dinner as he too had wondered why the couple had run off in such and fluster. After tidying up and preparing the 'emergency baby bag', Howl and Sophie put up their feet to rest. The aches and pains of their hectic day eased away by the warm fire (not Calcifir but another small fire) as they gazed at it in silence; their heart beats slow and peaceful, full of tranquillity – all three of them. Sophie's hand rested on her bump and she thought in her mind of the new life about to come into the world. It would bring joy to their days and a little chaos, but their lives would feel empty and unfulfilled without the playful and wonderful presence of a child of their own.

"Soph?" Howl turned towards Sophie. Her pale face was lit orange by the glow of the fire which danced along her silver hair.

"Hmm?" She answered drowsily.

"Do you think I'd make a good father?" Frowning Howl turned to gaze back at the flickering fire.

"What do you mean?" Sophie's eyebrows knitted together just like Howl's and she turned towards him,

"Well…it's just…I've been having nightmares. In them, the baby's crying, but I can't reach it…"

"Oh Howl!" She giggled. Howl looked at her, puzzled.

"What?!" He was confused now. But she continued on laughing until she finally stopped.

"You worry too much! Hello? It's me having the baby! Look, don't worry. We have everyone here to help us. And the baby is not going to mess up your precious potions or-"

"I'm not worried about that."

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't want to loose you." Howl looked painfully at Sophie.

"You won't…you have my word" She smiled. "Now stop complaining and help me upstairs! Maybe you should know how it feels to be pregnant." She brushed aside Howl's worries and he glared at her at the thought of being pregnant and moody.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fandom: **Howl's Moving Castle

**Title:** Big News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of the characters associated with it or anything else.

**Note from author: **Here is! The last and final chapter to my fanfic! Hope it is good DX Sorry it took ages, I've lost interest in fanfic writing; I just don't have the time anymore! I even forgot it existed o.e. good thing I remembered. Please review and fave, cos' if this one goes well I might do another one! Yeh, also you may find the ending a bit abrupt. But like I've said, I have lost interest in writing this fanfic! I will start a new one though, probably on another studio Ghibli movie or maybe something entirely different! So stay tuned!

It happened suddenly in the early hours of the morning. The pain had seized Sophie slowly like beating drums, and the beating was getting harder and harder. A crow called out into the empty, misty morning as Sophie screamed out loud.

"Sophie! Just hold on a little longer! Please, I need to call the doctor". A man with dishevelled black hair panicked and hurried about as his wife puffed in and out; her lungs frantically gasping at the air. The 'pre-packed-emergency-birth-bag' now laid spilled open on the floor. The couple thought they'd be ready if the baby was early – but they were certainly not.

Howl ran about madly through the corridor; shouting to Marcl to "get the hell up" and "help Sophie down the stupid stairs".

"Why do we even have stairs?" Howl yelled in dismay again.

"Who cares?" Sophie huffed. Marcl flew out of his doorway and stampeded along the landing and grabbed Sophie's trembling arm. He took her cold, sweaty hand and yelped as she squeezed it suddenly; Marcl could have sworn it was fractured.

"Please Soph. Just take it easy." The bright haired boy led her down the stairs where Howl was waiting at the door having just called the doctor to tell them they'd be at the hospital in "about the next five minutes so please get a bed ready otherwise I'll turn you all into cutlery". Turning the dial Howl tried to get the setting closest to the hospital. As he fiddled with the dial his sweaty hands slipped about as they tried to fumble for the right setting.

"Jeeze Howl. Calm down, you're not the one giving birth," a bright flame in the fireplace shouted at him. "Just breathe okay? In, out, in, out!" Calcifir instructed both the couple on breathing; Sophie coping better than Howl. Hein was now running circles next to the fireplace as all the commotion had woken him up.

"Oh you drama queen Howl! Come here!" Marcl let go of Sophie's arm and turned the dial to the right colour. There was a click and the light filtering through the window above the door blinked out – it was night time in the village. Rushing to Sophie, Howl now took her arm and led her forwards. Marcl quickly patted Hein goodbye and the three of them set off down the dark street. There were a few dim lampposts and the light they provided only bathed the cobbled stone in an orange glow. The main light was the beaming moon above them and the dotted stars. It was a beautiful, clear night but that did not matter whilst Sophie puffed, Howl fretted and Marcl shouted as they all staggered down the road in a hurry.

They arrived at the hospital five minutes after they had left and Sophie's condition was starting to get worse. Rushing in through the small door in the quiet ward, they were greeted by the doctor they had spoken to before. In the same way he always did, he just laughed merrily at the couple and told them not to worry. He guided Sophie to a bed and his calm pace and professional stature washed over them and gave them some relief. Although the hospital was local and not the most advanced, it was still an alright place to deliver a baby. There weren't other patients running around or the constant beep from all the machines. The only noise seemed to be Sophie shouting and Howl yelping as she completely crushed and obliterated the delicate hand he had offered her to hold. Marcl was shut outside and sat there imagining the worst as all one could here was constant screaming and agony. However, there were was the constant, firm voice of the midwife as she told Sophie to push and the doctor saying "nearly there" every few minutes.

It seemed like hours had passed before Marcl finally heard the high-pitched cry of a newborn, and was another fifteen minutes before he was summoned in. When he walked in through the door he could see Sophie sitting up and resting in her arms was a bundle of snowy, white blankets. As he came closer he could see that the blankets were moving. Finally he stopped next to Sophie and peered over; she smiled at him as he gasped.

"It's so cute!" Marcl exclaimed.

"Isn't it just?" Howl squealed in excitement, only to gain a half-hearted glare from Sophie.

Marcl could see how tired Sophie was, but there was a look of achievement and happiness on her face. The baby took after Sophie mostly; with soft features, a small, rounded nose and warm, brown eyes. However its eyes were more almond shape and smaller; appearing like Howl's own intelligent eyes.

"It's a boy" Sophie smiled. This made Marcl happy as he would finally have someone else to play with. Sophie's smile faded quickly however, and her arms began to slack. Howl quickly took the baby and brushed back Sophie's hair.

"She's tired; we won't be able to go back until after lunch, just to make sure." Howl explained to Marcl.

"Oh," he replied, "is she going to be ok?"

"Of course!" Howl was smiling, but it was easy to spot the worry creep in.

Marcl kissed Sophie and the baby on the forehead and went to get breakfast; leaving the new mother to rest and Howl to get used to how cute babies are. He could see how fragile the small baby was, it soft fingers barely fit round his finger and its rosy toes were like dainty sea shells. Howl couldn't help but gently prod the baby's soft, chubby cheeks; this made him smile. It seemed all his worries and fears had dissolved away. Now that the baby was here, reality seemed normal again and he knew now he had fretted too much. Seeing this adorable infant made Howl's nightmares fly away like a flock dark ravens, revealing something sacred and beautiful.

Sophie, Howl and Marcl left late afternoon. They had planned to leave earlier however Howl had set fire to a plant pot whilst trying to show off to the baby and although they didn't pay for it, Sophie had pointed out it was useless showing tricks to the baby whilst it couldn't even remember yet and Howl suffered a harsh blow to his ego. It was a relief when they arrived at the castle. They were greeted by peace and the warm glow from Calcifer. They were finally home. But this time, with a new person. A new member to the family; the baby boy wrapped up in the bundles of blankets in Sophie's arms.


End file.
